The Farewell Tour
by You'reHighlightingTooMuch
Summary: The Doctor was going to have to go to that beach in Utah soon and face his death. It was a fixed point, after all, and there's nothing you can do to stop fixed points. But you know what? There were some people he needed to see before he left.
1. Prologue

_Something old,  
__Something new,  
__Something borrowed  
__Something **blue. **_

The Doctor sighed and slowly looked around the TARDIS control room. It was so empty without them. He had just said goodbye to Amy and Rory after dropping them off at their new house he had given them. He knew Rory appreciated it; the way he was excitedly talking about the car and practically skipping into the house showed that. And little Amelia, well, he knew she also loved the gift, but he could tell the moment she discovered that it was for her she knew what was coming. And she was right, he was leaving.

But what was the Doctor going to do? Wait for them to get hurt or worse? And the Doctor knew what was coming soon, what he had to do. He was going to have to go to that beach in Utah soon and face his death. It was a fixed point, after all, and there's nothing you can do to stop fixed points.

He pulled the lever to dematerialize like he had done so many times before. It didn't hold the same excitement and promise as it used to when Amy and Rory were there to experience it with him. The TARDIS was now floating in space aimlessly while the Doctor gripped the matrix. He knew what had to happen, what he had to do.

But you know what? There were some people he needed to see before he left.

…

…

…

And so, once again the lever was pulled with purpose, and the big, blue box flew off into space for another adventure. Or maybe just some social calls...

* * *

**Hey, it's been a while! My friend got me really into this show a couple of months ago, and I love it so much! Sorry for the extreme shortness of this, it's just the prolouge. Most of the chapters'll be waaaaayyyyyy longer. **

**Yeah, that's it for now. I'll try to have the next chapter up really soon! :)**


	2. Come Along, Smith!

**Hello, as people used to say! :) I'm back with the next chapter! It's waaaayyy longer than the prolouge, like I promised, and it's the first actual chapter! So, I'll finish this A/N at the bottom where it's _slightly _less annoying. **

* * *

Luke was lying in his bed in the attic reading a book when a loud noise started up out of nowhere. He shot up, book forgotten, and stared at where the noise was coming from. He'd heard that noise before! Mr. Smith's automated voice filled the room.

"TARDIS materialization detected, Luke. Right here."

The TARDIS suddenly materialized in the attic, and Luke stared at it, awestruck, for a second, then walked up to the door and knocked.

The Doctor opened the door with a grand gesture, looked down, and grinned.

"Luke! Hello again! Been a while! Where's your mum?" Luke stared at this strange man. He was definitely not the Doctor. That much was easy to tell. The Doctor had a long coat and sort of spiky brown hair. This guy had floppy dark brown hair and a _bow tie. _What Luke wanted to know was how he had the TARDIS, and how he knew his name at all.

"Who are _you?_ Where's the Doctor? Why do you have his TARDIS?" Luke demanded. The Doctor stared at him for a second.

"I'm the Doctor! Sarah Jane's wedding, we met. Remember?"

"Well of course I remember that!" Luke said. "But you don't even look close to the Doctor! Why would you expect me to believe you?" The Doctor grinned in understanding.

"Oh, didn't Sarah Jane tell you? I regenerated! New face. What'd you think?" Luke stared at him.

"My mum said you looked a little different, and Clyde and Rani told me everything that happened, but they didn't mention any regeneration…" He said. There was a knock on the attic door and Sarah Jane walked in.

"Luke, Clyde and Rani are h-" he stopped mid-sentence and stared at the TARDIS in the middle of the room. "Doctor?" She asked incredulously. The Doctor grinned and gave a cheerful wave.

"Hello! Sarah Jane! Just who I was looking for!" Sarah Jane grinned and ran to him.

"Doctor! What are you doing here?" His smile faltered a little, but he quickly grinned again. Nobody noticed but Sarah Jane.

"Oh, just a little social call. That's what they're called these days, right? They're still called social calls?" Sarah Jane smiled. Oh, how she had missed him! Luke turned to Sarah Jane.

"Mum, he really is the Doctor?" He asked.

"Yes, of course, didn't I tell you?" She asked, surprised. Just then, loud footsteps came from the stairs and Clyde's loud voice.

"Luke! Sarah Jane! You never came back down! Is everything alright? Or are you just avoiding us? Don't want to see your best friends when you get home from university?" He walked into the room, smiling jokingly, then stopped in his tracks. "No way," he breathed. Rani jogged up the stairs behind him and skidded to a stop.

"It's- But, but it's him!" She said incredulously.

"Yes, Rani, it's me! Hello!"

"What are you doing here?" Clyde asked.

"Oh, just popping in. Bit of a farewell tour. Here to say hello! Hello!," The Doctor said. Clyde started to say something, but Rani cut in.

"How long are you staying?" She asked the Doctor. He flipped his wrist over and looked at the watch face.

"Not long, just saying hello. I should be going about now. Places to go, people to see. I was thinking about going to see the Lights of Veranim or the Alignment of Exador…I can't miss the Alignment of Exador, though, I've only got one chance to fly the TARDIS into it! And I have a clarinet lesson from Elvis Presley in 1967, although I don't think he can play the clarinet so I don't know how that ended up on my schedule at all...But I have to at least show up, if it doesn't work out I'll at least get myself a pair of blue suede shoes or maybe a hound dog…or a blue suede shoe wearing hound dog, that could work! But I better be off now, places to be before all that!"

"You're leaving so soon?" Sarah Jane asked sadly. "Can't you stay for a bit longer?"

"Yeah, that'd be brilliant!" Luke added. "Everyone else got to see you earlier with the whole Shansheeth deal, but I was still at University! Mum told me all about how the TARDIS looks different; I'd like to see that!"

"Come on, you've got to stay longer! It's only been five minutes!" Clyde added. The Doctor looked at his watch again. He knew he couldn't stay longer! He was here to say goodbye. That was all. Nothing else. But of course, he made the mistake of looking at the eager faces of Clyde, Luke, and Rani, and the hopeful face of Sarah Jane. He sighed.

"All right, fine. I can stay for a bit. A _bit! _No longer than thirty minutes, then I've got to be off!"

* * *

Eight hours later the Doctor was still there. Clyde and Rani had left a half hour ago to go home, and Luke had stayed in the living room with Sarah Jane and the Doctor for a bit, but he had gone upstairs back to the attic not to long ago. So now it was just Sarah Jane and the Doctor left in the living room. Sarah Jane turned to him.

"Alright, Doctor. Why are you really here? I know you. I know that you don't do social calls. If you did social calls I would have seen you much earlier than that investigation with the school when you were with Rose." She said. "And what did you mean, farewell tour? Why would you need to be on a farewell tour at all?" The Doctor looked at Sarah Jane sadly.

"I wasn't planning on telling you. I was supposed to leave…" He flipped his wrist over and looked at his watch again. "Seven and a half hours ago. I didn't want to have to explain…" Sarah Jane looked at him.

"Explain it to me," she said firmly. The Doctor sighed and gave in. She was his Sarah Jane, after all. The amazing journalist. She would get this out of him no matter what. And he was so proud of her for that, for doing what she loved after he dropped her back home. For making a difference, protecting Earth when he couldn't be there.

"Alright, yes. Fine. You deserve to know." He put his head in his hands and ran a hand through his floppy bangs. Then the Doctor leaned back on the couch and began telling Sarah Jane what he really meant by 'farewell tour'.

"April 22, 2011. I have to be on a beach in Utah where I'll get killed. I can't regenerate, because I know what'll happen and I'll be shot in the middle of my regeneration cycle." Sarah Jane looked horrified.

"Well, of course, then just don't go!" She exclaimed. "You can't die! Too many people care about you, Doctor. Including me. You can't die."

"I don't have a choice. It's a fixed point. You can't change fixed points. Time'll go all wibbly-wobbly if I try. I have to go to that beach, Sarah Jane. But I'm stopping in on all my friends before I go. And then I have to send the invitations, one to River, one to Amy and Rory, and one to myself when I was 909. Oh, and one to Canton, too." He went on rambling, but all Sarah Jane could think about was that the Doctor was planning on going to his death on that beach.

"Doctor," She interrupted him. "If you don't, well, die, you'll tell me, right? You'll come back and tell me?" The Doctor looked at her.

"Of course, Sarah Jane. " She smiled.

"Good. Because I know you'll think of a way. You always do. I don't believe you'll die, Doctor. And when you don't, you come back and visit me."

"Of course, Smith" The Doctor said. "If I don't die, I'll come back. Promise."

"_When _you come back." Sarah Jane corrected. He smiled.

"I'd better be going now," He said. They walked up to the attic. Luke was in his bed again reading the same book that he was interrupted from when the Doctor first came. When Sarah Jane and the Doctor came up the stairs, he put the book down and walked over to them.

"Bye, Doctor. It was great seeing you again!" He said cheerfully. The Doctor smiled.

"Bye, Luke. Great seeing you again too. Good luck at the University when summer break ends!" Luke smiled.

"Thanks," He said. "I'll just leave you and mum to say goodbye in peace…" he walked out of the room. The Doctor turned to face Sarah Jane.

"I guess this is goodbye," He said.

"No, it's not." Sarah Jane replied. "I'll see you again." The Doctor smiled sadly.

"For now, then. Goodbye." They hugged for a long while, and the Doctor turned to her again. "You keep up what you're doing, saving the world from this attic. Be brilliant, Sarah Jane. Just keep doing what you love. I couldn't be more proud." He hugged her again, and stepped into the TARDIS. He was getting ready to dematerialize when he realized he forgot a very, _very _important detail. He rushed to the TARDIS doors and pulled them open. Sarah Jane was still standing there, this time with Luke.

"Sarah Jane!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Yes?" She asked, confused.

"Sarah Jane, I need a big, big, big favor. _Do you have a fez I could borrow?"_

* * *

**I know some people consider Sarah Jane to have died because Elizabeth Sladen died (Rest in peace, Elizabeth Sladen, we'll never forget you. 3) but I think that the character lives on so she's alive. :)**

**And Sky's not here. I don't watch the Sarah Jane Adventures, just the first couple and the ones with the Doctor in it, so I don't have her here. Plus I don't really like Sky that much from what I've seen of her...**

**I already have a pretty long list of people that I'm planning on having the Doctor visit in the story, but if you want to suggest some (Not promising I'll definitely put them in, put you can suggest) companions or people that the Doctor has met that you want him to visit you can send me a PM or put it in your review (Hint, hint, REVIEW!) and I'll consider it! :)**

**So, that's all for now, reveiw and tell me what you think of the first real chapter! :D**


	3. If the Universe Explodes, It's on You

**Heeeeyyyy, I'm back! I know I'm uploading really late, but I just got back from seeing The Amazing Spiderman (I really liked it, which I'm a bit surprised about because I don't usually like superhero movies, but this was really good!) and I wanted to upload this so here it is. :)**

* * *

The Doctor had never had this many phone calls in a row. It was just one after another after another after another after another and it seemed to keep going and going! First it was Ben Franklin, then it was Queen Elizabeth I, and then it was Winston Churchill, and then the phone calls kept coming! He had absolutely no idea why his phone was so busy today, and it wasn't letting him concentrate at all.

The Doctor pulled a lever on the console and then flipped a few switches. And then the phone started ringing. Again. He jumped up rushed to the phone. Again.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello sweetie," the voice on the other end purred. The Doctor groaned and leaned against the console and ran a hand through his hair.

"Not a good time, River. You won't believe how many calls I've gotten today. I haven't had a spare second all day."  
"I can imagine." She said. "You actually picked up your phone when I called, sweetie. That never happens." He grinned.

"Ah, well, I can't think straight with all this stupid ring-" Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door.

"Who's that?" River asked. "I can hear them over the phone."

"I don't know…hold on a second, River." The Doctor put down the phone and ran to the TARDIS doors. He opened it, and stuck his head out. "Hello, I'm a bit busy, now's not a good time, nice seeing you, come back later!" He said, not paying attention at all to who was at the other side. The Doctor went to shut the door, but a hand stopped it midway. The Doctor looked into a familiar face and groaned.

"Really, Doc. You'd think after all this time I'd get a bit of a warmer welcome than that!" Captain Jack said, mock-offended. The Doctor opened the door and ushered him in.

"One minute, Jack, sorry, River's on the phone, it's been ringing all day, it just won't stop!" Jack looked up from staring in awe at the TARDIS.

"So, I guess you changed everything, then huh? Even the TADIS looks different."

"What do you-? Oh, that! Yeah, I regenerated. And the TARDIS changed too! When I regenerated it kind of damaged it a bit… But anyway, what'd you think?" Jack looked at him.

"Oh yeah, I like it…I like it a _lot..._" Jack grinned. The Doctor groaned again.

"Stop it, Jack." He said. Jack laughed.

"Still can't say hello or anything, then. That hasn't changed. Though I gotta say, what _is_ that? A bow tie?" The Doctor straightened it and stood up a bit straighter.

"Yeah, I wear a bow tie now. Bow ties are cool." Jack snorted.

"And what's on your head?" The Doctor looked alarmed and stared at the phone where River was still waiting. He turned to Jack.

"Don't say that so loudly! River's still on the phone, she can't know that I got another one! The last fez I bought, Amy pulled it off and then River shot it in midair! I asked Sarah Jane if she had a fez, she didn't, so I had to stop to get another one and I don't want River destroying this fez too, Jack!" Jack looked at him and grinned.

"Woah, woah, woah. Who's this River? She shoots things? I like her already!"

"I hope you two never meet, Jack. I don't know if the universe would survive it." The Doctor headed back over to the phone and started talking.

"River,"

"Doctor. So, who was at the door, then?"

"Ah, Jack. He's still here."

"Hmmm. Captain Jack?"

"Yeah, him. Look, River, now's not a good time!"

"Really? Where are we again? Have we done the Pandorica?"

"Yes, River, we have, but not a good time!" She laughed.

"Alright then, fine. But I expect you to actually pick up your phone again next time I call. Don't make me carve a message into stone or dress up as Cleopatra again! And you make sure you visit mum and dad, they miss you. See you soon?"

"Spoilers, River." She laughed over the phone.

"Bye, sweetie." She said, and hung up. He put down the phone, not wanting to think about the next time he'd really see her, at Lake Silencio, and the message about visiting Amy and Rory. He sighed and turned back to Jack. "Sorry for the wait, Jack. That was River, my, uh-friend."

"Why the question with friend?"

"It's complicated. She's also a time traveler, and it's hard to keep track of everything, and some people seem to think she's my wife, and so on!" He clapped and rubbed his hands together. Jack started coughing.

"Did you just say- did you just- _wife?"_ He asked, astonished.

"Well, no. At least not now. I don't know. It's complicated. Anyway! Where am I? Cardiff, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah. So, Doctor, why are you here? What've you been up to?"

"I've been up to the usual. You know, sexy fish vampires, running for your life, meeting the TARDIS when she was human, spacey-wacey pirate ships, River, she's just her own little complication herself… Anyway, being very, very, late for Amelia, the Pandorica being opened, and plenty of other things. Not necessarily in that order… And why I'm here? Just saying hello, a little visit, social call, you know." Jack stared at him.

"What was that about meeting the TARDIS? And who's Amelia?"

"Oh, the TARDIS was a long story, but she got put into a human body for a bit, we talked, we beat House, and now she's still good ol' Sexy," he said, patting the console. "As for Amelia, or Amy now, she and Rory were traveling with me."

"Why'd they leave?" Jack asked. The Doctor's face fell.

"Oh, well, they didn't _leave,_ exactly…" Jack stared.

"Oh, no…"

"Not like that! Nothing bad happened to them, I just…well, I bought them a house and Rory's favorite car, they're married, did I mention? But I dropped them off there and now they're happily living their lives." Jack stared at him.

"Why?" He asked the one, simple word. The Doctor looked at him sadly.

"We just came back from somewhere where Amy's faith in me almost killed her. I couldn't let either of them die, not again. They need time to live together safely and happily. Besides, there's somewhere I have to go soon, and they couldn't come…It has to be me there, I have to go, I can't skip it, I have to finally stop running."

"What're you talking about?" Jack asked, confused. "Why are you really here? You can't just be here for the rift energy, you would have left by now. You don't visit people, Doctor. I know you."

"Look, Jack. I wasn't planning on staying long, really. I'm just here to say goodbye."

"Okay, but _why _are you saying goodbye at all?" Jack asked, not sure he really wanted to hear the response.

"There's a fixed point in time. On April 22nd, 2011, I have to invite River, Amy, and Rory to Lake Silencio in Utah where they can watch me die. And before you ask, Jack, I can't run from this because it's a fixed points and you can't rewrite a fixed point, it's set in stone, has to happen. Just like you." Jack looked at the Doctor in shock.

"Regeneration? What about that?"

"Well, the little issue there is that I kind of get shot in the middle of my regeneration cycle, so I really can't regenerate…"

"That can't happen. You always make it out okay! I mean, you don't really think that you're going to die, Doctor, right?" Jack asked. The Doctor stared at him quietly, didn't answer, then rubbed his hands together and flipped a switch on the TARDIS console.

"Fancy a short trip, Jack? Been a while since you've seen old Sexy in action!"

"You didn't answer my question!" Jack said indignantly.

"And I'm not going to! Pick any time, any place. One trip, that's it. I have a lot to do and definitely not enough time! But it's been a while and you're a good friend and I haven't seen you in a while, by the way how are you, how's Torchwood going? But anyway, I'll make an exception. One trip, I can get you back here five minutes ago if there's somewhere you need to be. So, where're we going?" Jack looked at him. He definitely wasn't about to let the whole 'Lake Silencio fixed point' conversation stop, but he was willing to delay it for a trip in the TARDIS. Jack grinned mischievously at the Doctor.

"Anywhere, any time I want? One trip?" He asked, the devious look still on his face. The Doctor groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Yes, Jack. But I'm starting to regret it..." Jack grinned at the Doctor.

"You might want to hold onto that fez of yours, Doc." The Doctor put his hands on the fez protectively.

"Why?" He asked, still holding onto his fez like River was about to shoot it off. Again.

"Let's go visit this River that was on the phone! You know, drop in to say hello. I'd like to meet her…" He said, smiling. The Doctor stared at him.

"If the universe explodes today, Jack, it's on you!" Jack grinned at him.

"I'll take that chance." The Doctor stared at him.

"Fine. To Stormcage it is." He said. He started to flipping switches and pressing buttons and running around the TARDIS energetically. He looked up in the middle of typing on the keyboard on the console.

"You know what I've decided? You must really, _really_ hate my fez, Jack!"

* * *

**I think that this is the longest chapter so far of the story, but it's definetely not my favorite. But I hope you guys like it!**

**Reviews would be really really really AWESOME, tell me what you thought! :) **

**That's it for now, so just REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	4. Oi, Salesman!

**I know, another chapter so soon! ****But I had an idea for this one, you shouldn't expect new chapters daily though because I don't think that's gonna happen very often... :/**

* * *

The TARDIS was landed behind a dumpster. That much was painfully obvious to the Doctor the minute he stepped out. He groaned and stuck his head back in the TARDIS, not so much from the smell (although it was horrifying) but from the nerves.

Being trapped in a box meant to hold the most feared being in the universe? He could deal with that. Having to face his greatest enemies with only a kettle and some string? He could deal with that, too. Having to be in the same room with both River and Jack at the same time? He wasn't sure if he (or the rest of the universe) would make it out alive, but he could deal with that also. But going to visit one little house on a completely unimportant day to visit one person? He was freaking out.

He steadied his nerves, straightened his bow tie, and walked out. He was greeted by the dumpster and its smell. Frowning and plugging his nose, he quickly ran out but skidded to a stop when he saw the house. He backed up a bit and made sure that the TARDIS was completely hidden from view behind the big green fence and the very, very, very smelly dumpster. Satisfied that the TARDIS couldn't be seen, he nervously walked up the front steps of the big white house and rang the doorbell.

He normally wouldn't even think about coming here, but he needed to visit her if he was going to have a really proper farewell tour. Plus he had regenerated and the TARDIS was hidden, so there wouldn't be anything to trigger her memory. He nervously fidgeted in front of the door, which happened to be TARDIS blue…and then the door opened.

"Hello? Who're you?" Donna Noble asked. The Doctor stared at her for a second.

"Um, ah, yes." He quickly grabbed the psychic paper and held it up. "Dr. John Smith, Health Department. I'm just here to check up and make sure everything is, ah, healthy." He smiled at her and walked right into the house. He turned around and looked at her. "Nice door color, by the way." She turned around and shut the door.

"Yeah, it is. I know that. I really like that color, I picked it. But look here, you can't just storm into my house!" She said indignantly.

"I'm not storming, though!" The Doctor said. "I'm here to check up on the healthiness, of, um, this general area…" He said, awkwardly gesturing to the room he was in. Donna stared at him disbelievingly.

"Yeah, right. You really expect me to believe that? An ID can be faked plenty easily, mister! What are you, some kind of salesman, then?

"Why would you think I'm some kind of salesman?" The Doctor asked.

"Who else would barge into a house unannounced wearing _that?"_ She asked, clearly annoyed, pointing at his clothing. The Doctor looked at what he was wearing.

"What'd you mean, _that?" _

"Well, look at it! The tweed, the bowtie, and the whatever it is that's on your head!" The Doctor looked offended.

"I look fine! The bowtie is cool, and so is the thing on my head, which is a fez, by the way! Do you know how hard it was to keep this fez safe? I had to hide it from my friend who I wouldn't be surprised if she was out to destroy all and every one of these…" The Doctor kept talking, and Donna just stood there awkwardly, still obviously angry about all this. After listening for a few seconds and quickly getting fed up, Donna slapped the Doctor on the face.

"Oi, salesman!" She shouted. "Shut up, will you?" The Doctor put a hand on his cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked indignantly.

"Didn't you hear me? You wouldn't shut up!"

"Well, you still hit as hard as you used to…" The Doctor grumbled. Donna looked at him, very annoyed.

"'Scuse me? What'd you mean 'you hit just as hard as you _used to_? I've never met you before in my life!"

"Um, ah, um…" The Doctor stammered. "It, uh, just slipped out. You remind me a bit of a friend I have, I don't see her much anymore…" He said.

"Look here, salesman. Let me tell you right now. I'm not interested in your products and neither is my husband! What'd you even sell anyway?" Donna asked, annoyed. "Bowties? Wait, no, lemme guess. Is it flying broomsticks? Pens that turn into swords? Magic wands that look like drumsticks? Blue boxes that fly through the sky and time travel?" She asked, still annoyed. The Doctor stared at her.

"What'd you say?" The Doctor asked incredulously, but also a bit scared. Her door was TARDIS blue, she mentioned blue time-traveling boxes…was it possible she was getting her memory back? As much as he wanted that to happen, he knew that she couldn't get her memory back, it would only cause her harm. Donna looked at him.

"I asked you what you sell. Look, whatever you _do _sell, I'm not interested. Hear that, salesman? So you and your bowtie and whatever it is you said was on your head can march right out of my house!" She said, pointing at the door. The Doctor tried to stall for time.

"I'm not a salesman, though! I'm here to check the healthiness of your house, like I said!" He replied.

"I told you already! I don't believe that bogus for one minute!" The Doctor whipped out his psychic paper again and showed it to her.

"See? Dr. John Smith, Health Department. The ID card doesn't lie!" He showed her, shoving the paper in her face. She slapped it away.

"My husband'll be home any minute and we have plans. Check the 'healthiness' of our house some other time, or come back later trying to sell me that bowtie or whatever, but you need to leave now!" She opened the front door and the Doctor walked out. Before he left, he turned to her.

"Um, well, your house is very clean, so, I won't need to, um, re-check... Love the door color, by the way, I mentioned earlier, right?" He smiled awkwardly, well aware that Donna was still staring him down and impatiently waiting for him to get out. "Well, goodbye then, Donna Noble! It was absolutely fantastic seeing you." He grinned again, but it seemed sad but very happy at the same time. Donna stared at him. This man just kept getting weirder and _weirder! _"Well," He said. "Time for me to go! And, um, not just since you're kicking me out...People to see, places to visit! But in the spirit of the old times, then, allons-y!"

He turned around and started walking away. Donna stared at him as he walked. That man was speaking bloody nonsense! He was so strange, like an alien or something. But there was something about him that seemed familiar…Then she realized he knew her name. She never told him her name! How would he know that? She watched him walk away, then turn behind the gate where the dumpsters were. She frowned in confusion. Where was he going? All that was in that area was the dumpsters and a dead end.

Quietly, she opened the front door again and jogged to the dumpsters, the disgusting smell reaching her. She wrinkled her nose and plugged it, hoping she wouldn't have to talk and sound like Elmo.

Donna peeked around the gate. She didn't know why, but she felt like that salesman (or 'health inspector' as he tried to get her to believe, but she still didn't fall for that nonsense) wasn't exactly just a salesman. It was just a feeling she had.

As she looked, she saw something unbelievable. There was a big blue box just sitting there! Dr. John Smith, as he said his name was, walked in. She ran over to the doors. She was starting to get a bit of a headache… She stared at it for a bit, and then things got even more unbelievable. The box started to disappear. Just flashing in and out, making a noise that was very, very familiar. Her headache turned into a migraine.

Then the box just disappeared. It was gone, like it had never been there in the first place! It was just Donna standing there among the smelly dumpsters. She looked where the box had been. She had a fuzzy memory of that box, and without really realizing it, she started calling.

"Doctor?" she asked. "Oi, Spaceman!"

* * *

When Shaun came home, they went out to dinner like they had planned, like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. But when Shaun asked her how her day was, she just grinned.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe me!"

* * *

**Yeah, just to clarify (becuase I really don't think it was clear) Donna doesn't remember the Doctor, she just kinda has a fuzzy idea, a bit like John Smith in Human Nature, I guess. **

**I'm not entirely thrilled at how this chapter came out, but what do you guys think? Oh, and t****hanks so much for the reviews, there were so many more than the last chapter! And since monkeymail mentioned seeing Jack meet River, I'm only doing one chapter per person so that part's not gonna be in the story, but I'm thinking of maybe making a seperate one-shot about that meeting...Tell me if you think I should do that! :)**

**And the first person figure out what each of the references were in the things Donna was suggesting he sold gets a shout-out next chapter, too!**

**And yeah, you can figure out from this that the Doctor did get away with his fez in one peice (but that was really hard for him to achieve) :3**

**I bet you can tell what I'm going to say here: REVIEW! **


	5. It's Smaller on the Outside!

**Longest chapter yet! (Which I guess isn't really saying much... -_-) Anyway, hope this makes up for the kind of akward break I had with updating... :/ Enjoy and all that good stuff!**

* * *

Jenny sat in the shuttle, excited for all the adventures she was about to have. She flipped some switches on the ceiling and grinned in anticipation while Cline, who was talking to her over the radio in the ship, tried to convince her to come back (but of course that wasn't going to ever work!)

"Sorry! Can't stop!" She said. "Besides, what're you gonna do? Tell my dad?"

"But where're you going?" Cline asked frantically. Grabbing the controls to drive the ship, she smiled.

"Oh, I've got the whole universe." She launched the ship up into the sky and spun it around a bit. "Planets to save, civilizations to rescue, creatures to defeat!" She leaned back in her seat as the shuttle went straight up. "And an awful lot of running to do!" The ship launched even higher into the sky until Jenny could barely even see Messaline anymore. She laughed happily and then shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"What the heck?" She asked aloud. When she had first gotten into the shuttle, she hadn't noticed it, but now that she was a bit more calm, she could clearly feel something on her seat. Frowning and leaning forward, she reached her hand back and groped around for a bit until she found what had been annoying her. It was only held on the back of her seat by a piece of really bad not-sticky-at-all tape, so she easily ripped it off and looked at it.

Jenny stared at it. It was just an old, worn-out looking index card with fresh ink scribbled on it. She squinted at it, reading the message written on it. As she finished it, she grinned and restuck the tape and index card onto the front of the shuttle, where it wouldn't block her driving, but she'd never forget about it. Because now she had an appointment to keep, and she definitely didn't want to be late for this.

* * *

SOME AMOUNT OF YEARS LATER (TIME TRAVEL, IT'S SO CONFUSING):

There were piles and piles of flowers from practically every planet the Doctor had been to that had flowers on it strewn all over the floor. The Doctor himself was in the dark, pitch-black area of the TARDIS greenhouse (it was for the plants that didn't like sunlight, and yes, those do exist!) grabbing various flowers, squinting at them, then groaning and throwing them into the pile that was growing and growing behind him. After what seemed like hours, (But was really only a minute or two, time going in the correct order was just so _confusing _and _boring_) he finally jumped up in excitement and pulled out a group of bright, colorful flowers that seemed to darken in the light. The Doctor grinned.

"Aha! The firecracker flowers from the light forests of Mundoon! I knew I had some here!" He grinned triumphantly and then broke into a run out the greenhouse door and through the TARDIS hallways. He reached the control room quickly and put the flowers down on the console. Then he ran over to the door and stuck his head out.

His grin faded as he saw the planet he was on and remembered why he was even here at all. He had been trying to distract himself from that. Steeling his nerves, he grabbed the flowers, and stepped out of the TARDIS. It was midnight on Messaline, and that was just how the Doctor wanted it. He didn't want to run into anyone, he just wanted to mourn Jenny in silence. As soon as he stepped out into the darkness the flowers in his hand lit up and glowed, illuminating the dark light.

The TARDIS was landed very close to where the cemetery was supposed to be. He pushed open the wooden door (that reminded him, he had to improve the sonic so it could work on wood) and stared into the dark, unlit room. The flowers lit up his way as he walked through it, searching for the name Jenny. He didn't notice the door open quietly behind him.

"Hello, Dad." A voice said behind him. The Doctor jumped and turned around slowly. There was no way. There was no possible way. But she was definitely, 100%, completely and totally standing there behind him, grinning there in that way of hers.

"Jenny?" The Doctor asked, disbelieving. She grinned.

"Yeah, what'd you think, I was really dead?" The Doctor walked up to her. There was only one explanation for this! (Well, really, there were hundreds but he really wasn't focusing on that…) She had to be like Rory, well, at least like he was, plastic and all that. He poked her shoulder slowly like he had done with Rory to see that she was actually real, and this wasn't a pollen-induced hallucination from all the flowers he'd just been inspecting and throwing all over the TARDIS. She was definitely there, and it was definitely her, because no one else could just stand there smiling so smugly. He held out the flowers to her, happy to get rid of them (Honestly, he had seen enough flowers in his lifetime today).

"These are, uh, for you. From the light forests of Mundoon. If you shake them they explode like fireworks." He said, still amazed and shocked. Jenny smiled.

"Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate the exploding flowers."

"Jenny, how-how are you alive? I saw you get shot! You didn't regenerate!"

"Well, you didn't wait very long, now did you? If you had stayed for a bit more, you would've seen me wake up!" The Doctor smiled (Yeah, it was definitely her) and hugged Jenny hard. She hugged back and they just stood there for a bit, hugging and making up for all the time that they hadn't gotten to see each other. Finally, Jenny let go and looked at the Doctor.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." She opened the door and the Doctor walked out excitedly. "So, we've got a lot to talk about, Dad, yeah?" She asked. The Doctor grinned, ecstatic that she was alive.

"We can talk in the TARDIS, if you like!" He said, pointing to the police box that was just sitting there. Jenny gasped.

"That's your ship?" She exclaimed, awestruck as she looked at it. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, it is. The TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions in Space. You never saw her?" He wondered. Jenny looked at him.

"No, I didn't. You _left _before we could travel together!" The Doctor grinned sheepishly and snapped his fingers. The door to the TARDIS opened slightly and he grinned.

"Well then, you have a lot to see, don't you!" He said excitedly, pushing open the door and rushing in. Jenny gasped again and looked around the room.

"But-but it's-it's-" She said amazedly. The Doctor grinned and looked at her smugly.

"Yes, yes it is! It's-"

"Smaller on the outside!" Jenny exclaimed, at the exact same time as the Doctor spoke.

"Bigger on the inside!" The Doctor said knowingly at same time. "Wait, what?" He said, confused as it registered in his mind what she had actually said.

"It's _smaller on the outside_," Jenny repeated slowly like she was talking to a kindergartener. The Doctor grinned widely and jumped up.

"1000 years of being alive and that's the absolute first time anyone's ever said that about my TARDIS!" The Doctor said excitedly. "I've heard it all! Bigger on the inside, wow, amazing, impossible, large, retro, spacey-wacey, smelly, although that may have been because we were in the middle of a sewer…anyway, I've heard it all, but not once in my entire life has anyone said to me that my TARDIS was smaller on the outside!" The Doctor laughed. "You, Jenny, have just completely made my day!" He said, clapping her on the back and grinning. Jenny laughed.

"Glad to hear it, Dad." The Doctor smiled.

"So, you look a bit different!" He said.

"_I _look a bit different?" Jenny said skeptically. "If I look _different,_ what about you then?"

"Oh! Yeah! Regeneration! I keep forgetting about that little detail!" The Doctor exclaimed. "I dunno if you know what that is, but what d'you think?" He asked. Jenny looked at him, trying not to laugh.

"You look, um, different! Yeah, that's it. Different!"

"Is it the bow tie?" The Doctor asked. "Everyone makes fun of the bow tie, but it's cool!"

"It's not the bow tie so much as the...everything…" she said, gesturing to his outfit.

"But it's cool!"

"No, it's really not!" Jenny laughed. "I'm not going to even ask what's on your head! But anyway, where's Donna and Martha?" She asked, looking around the TARDIS to see if maybe they were hiding from her or something. The Doctor's face fell.

"Oh, well, Martha's home, we dropped her off after we left Messaline last time. It's been a while, you know, since I last saw you, a couple of years, actually!" He said. "Anyway, she's fine, still a soldier, although she ended up actually getting married to one of my old friends. As for Donna, well…she forgot me."

"_WHAT?_ No way, Dad, that's not possible! She couldn't forget you! Not Donna, not ever!" Jenny exclaimed, shocked and upset.

"She did. Not on purpose, of course, not her, never. It's a bit of a long story, but it involves the Daleks, a hand, Donna, and another me. Long story short, and trust me, it's a _long _story, I had to make Donna forget me to save her life. But she's fine, other than that, she's married happily and fairly rich…" The Doctor told Jenny. "In fact, I just visited her recently, just before I went to see the flying lights show on Jemanis yesterday…anyway, Donna was very insistent on believing I was a salesman. She's still Donna, she never changes!" The Doctor said. Jenny smiled sadly.

"Anyway!" The Doctor exclaimed quickly, changing the subject and rubbing his hands together excitedly. "What about you, then! Had any adventures yet!" Jenny smiled excitedly.

"So many! It really is amazing out there! After you left and I woke up, I stole the rocket and flew off to have adventures, which I did. But I can definitely see why you travel with other people now, Dad. So after a bit I came back to Messaline and took Cline with me. Then we ended up on Ephapus-"

"Oh! Ephapus, lovely! That planet truly is amazing! One of the only planets where the people there can breathe in the water and out without changing how they look! You went swimming, right?" The Doctor interrupted. Jenny grinned.

"Of _course _we went swimming Dad, the entire planet is practically water! We had to land the rocket on the one little tiny island they have there! So, Cline and I were swimming and diving and everything when we met Cora, who told us about this big shark-thing that had been attacking the city, and then we beat it, and then we took Cora with us after she asked to come."

"So, where are Cora and Cline then?" The Doctor asked.

"They're in the ship, back over that way," Jenny said, pointing to the door of the TARDIS. "I told them to stay there for a bit, I figured this was kind of a private thing, huh Dad?"

"Yeah, a bit, I suppose so," The Doctor said. "So, you've been having some fantastic adventures then! Glad to hear it!" Jenny smiled.

"Yeah, it's been absolutely amazing, nothing compares to it, you and Donna were right. But anyway, who're you traveling with now, then? I can't believe you'd be traveling alone, I know from experience it gets really boring really quickly! So, where's the person traveling with you?" She asked curiously.

"I was traveling with some people, Amy and Rory, but they're not really traveling with me anymore…" The Doctor told her sadly. "They're fine, nothing bad happened to them, but they're married and so I dropped them off and now they're living together. Happily ever after for the Ponds! I've just been traveling on my own a bit since then, visiting some old friends, dropping in on them, saying hello, you know." He said.

"Oh, really?" Jenny asked curiously. "On your own?"

"It's a bit lonely, yeah, but its fine, I'm making it work!" The Doctor told her.

"Dad?" Jenny asked slowly.

"Yes?" The Doctor waited, leaning against the TARDIS console causally.

"If you're traveling alone, why don't Cline, Cora, and I travel with you! You'd have to take a couple more people, but it'd be great!" Jenny smiled excitedly. The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Jenny, I'm sorry. I really want you to travel with me, honestly, it'd be amazing. But I can't, not now. I have something I really need to do and I don't think you'd want to be there, or should be there at all." He told her sadly.

"We can't travel together like we were going to?" Jenny asked.

"I'm sorry, I really want to, but I can't right now." Jenny brightened up a little at this.

"Oh, so then when I see you again next time, Cora, Cline and I can travel with you, at least for a bit?" She wondered excitedly.

"Sure, yeah, of course, next time…" The Doctor said half-heartedly, thinking that there wouldn't be a next time, but Jenny didn't notice. She grinned.

"Well, alright then, it's settled! Next time I run into you, Dad, we all have to go on at least one adventure together." She looked at the door of the TARDIS. "I should probably let you go do that thing you have to do now, plus it's been a while…Cora and Cline get bored really fast…" Jenny told the Doctor. He smiled and hugged her.

"It was amazing seeing you again, Jenny. Really amazing." He said into her hair. She smiled.

"I know, Dad. Same here." She let go and walked over to the door. "See you later Dad!" She grinned and waved to the Doctor. He waved back.

"Bye," He said. As Jenny was halfway out the door, he realized something. "Jenny, stop!" He called to her and ran to the door.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"How'd you know it was me?" The Doctor asked a bit randomly.

"What?" She said again, even more confused then before.

"When I was in the cemetery. How'd you know it was me at all? You never saw the TARDIS before, you never saw my new regeneration, I could've been _anybody _at all! So, how'd you know it was me?" He asked again. She grinned and held up a small index card with writing on it.

"Who else was gonna be standing alone in a cemetery in weird clothes with flowers from another planet? And of course, there was this." She said, shaking the little index card. The Doctor pulled it out of her hand and looked at it.

"Oh, my handwriting! And a date, time and place! Okay! I tend to do this a lot, don't I?" He said.

"Do what?" Jenny asked.

"Leave mysterious notes and letters for people everywhere," The Doctor told her cheerfully. "Shame I don't have River's vortex manipulator, I could get this done with much quicker, but vortex manipulators _are_ horrible ways to time travel, though. Very bad for you," He told her. "But fast and easy. Well, I guess I'll be sticking this in your ship for you then!" He said. She laughed and hugged him again.

"Well, alright then. Bye, Dad. See you soon!" She grinned and walked out the door, waving the flowers in her hand behind her in goodbye. The Doctor sighed.

"Yeah, see you soon…" He looked around the TARDIS. It still seemed so empty to him. He flipped some switches on the console and pulled a lever, and the TARDIS took off again. He looked around the room. He needed an index card. There weren't any here. He groaned, not this! It was the flowers all over again!

* * *

There were piles and piles of office supplies from practically every planet and every Staples that the Doctor had ever been to strewn all over the floor. The Doctor himself was in one of the big closet areas of this supply room grabbing various office supplies, squinting at them, and then throwing them into the pile that was growing and growing behind him. After what seemed like hours (But was really only a minute or two, time going in the correct order was just so _confusing _and _boring_) he finally jumped up in excitement and pulled out a single, small index card…

* * *

**Well, there it is! :) Thanks so much for reviewing my last chapter! I usually don't set review goals, but I'd like to try to get to 15 reviews for the story! I'll update either way, though. :D**

**And for the whole shout-out thing in the last chapter, let's kill tonite gets it! The only thing you got wrong were the wands that looks like drumsticks, that was from Witch & Wizard. But I seriously didn't expect anyone to get that right anyway. :D**

**And about the one-shot, I'll probably end up making it, I'm just not totally sure when. **

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, keep reviewing and being awesome! :D**


	6. Duck Racing & Easter Eggs

**Well, I just re-watched Blink and felt the need to do this. I don't actually think the Doctor would visit them, but I do think he might accidentally run into them... :3**

**Yeah, this is basically a happy little chapter before school starts... :/ eughhh I don't want to go back to school...blah. **

* * *

The day had started out peacefully. It didn't exactly start out well, but it was peaceful, the Doctor had to admit. Of course, no matter how many times his days _started out _all nice and happy and skipping-through-meadows-while-everyone-holds-hands, they never seemed to actually _end _that way.

The Doctor had just been walking around, trying to find a store that might actually sell the book he was looking for (he had lost a bet), and all he had to help him was a photograph and that was it. He groaned (again, he'd been doing that a lot since he lost). Why'd he even have to enter that giant duck-riding competition on Qwertyuiop at all? If he hadn't, then he wouldn't be in his fifteenth town just today trying to find this stupid book!

_Why _the TARDIS had brought him here, he had no idea, but he'd just have to trust old Sexy from taking him away from his original destination of the Museum of Books on Opt 45, where he was sure he'd find at least something. But he'd been at this book-hunting for almost a week, and he was very, very, sick of it and willing to go almost anywhere if it meant he could _finally _stop searching for this book.

Looking up from the old photograph of the book, the Doctor didn't have much time to do anything as he was knocked over by someone obviously in a hurry.

"Oh my god, I'm _so _sorry!" The person said loudly, quickly trying to gather up all the papers on the ground. "I'm kind of in a hurry, I didn't see you!"

"Ah, um, it's okay," The Doctor coughed and brushed the dust of his clothes. "It's fine, really, no harm done, well, except for your papers, I guess, they're a bit messed up now, aren't they, and my clothes, my clothes too, I suppose, they're rather dirty now, but other than that, really, no harm done." He said awkwardly, looking at all the papers on the ground and his now sort of dusty clothes.

He looked closely at the girl who'd knocked him over. She looked kind of familiar, but he brushed it off. No time to be focusing on this! He had to find an old, probably impossible book for a cranky old man on a planet full of giant ducks! And sandpaper. There was quite a lot of sandpaper there, which the Doctor didn't really understand.

After finally gathering all her papers, the girl stood up and looked at the Doctor. "Again, sorry for bumping into you!" She turned to walk away, but before she could go, the Doctor grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned around and looked at him confusedly. "What?"

"Sorry, but, d'you know where there's a bookstore? Or really any store that sells books, actually? Preferably old books, possibly ones that no one has seen in years? It doesn't have to necessarily be a bookstore, as long as it sells some books I'm good." The Doctor said. The girl grinned.

"Actually, yeah. I own a store over there that sells antique books and DVD's." She pointed to a store with a large blue sign,. The Doctor grinned.

"Perfect, thanks!" He rushed off to the store while the girl just stood there.

"Welcome," She called to him as he ran off. Funny, he seemed familiar…. She stared at the ground for a second, then noticed that he'd dropped something. "Hey, wait!" She called to him, but he didn't hear her. She sighed and looked at what he'd dropped. "Oh my god," she breathed.

* * *

"Sally! C'mere, look at this!" Larry called from the counter as the Doctor walked through the door.

"Ah, sorry," The Doctor stammered awkwardly. "I'm not really who you're looking for…" Larry looked up from the DVD he was looking at and stared.

"Oh, sorry! I was expecting my girlfriend," He said, pushing away the DVD he'd been looking at. "Anyway, anything I can help you with?"

"Uh, yeah, actually," The Doctor said, hastily pulling out the picture of the old, red book. "I need this book." He showed it to Larry, who grinned.

"Well that's fine, mate, but what's the title? I can't do much to help you without a title."

"Yeah, there's the little problem- I don't have the title…" The Doctor said sheepishly. Larry raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't know the title than I'm not sure I can help all that much. But you can look over there," He pointed to a row of bookshelves full of old, dusty books.

"That seems like your best bet to me."

"Thanks." The Doctor walked over there and started pulling out books and comparing them to the picture. Larry just stared at him. Weird guy.

The door opened again. The Doctor just kept on looking through books, but Larry looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey, Sally."

"Hi, Larry. Sorry it took me so long to get back, I crashed into someone on the way here and it took a bit longer to rearrange all the papers than I thought. But guess what! "

"It's fine, but come here, look at this! I found this old book, and-"

"Larry, you won't believe this!" Sally said hurriedly. Larry sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I can wait. What is it?"

"You know how I said that I ran into someone?"  
"Yeah."

"Well, look at what he dropped!" Sally exclaimed, waving a picture in front of Larry's face. He pulled it out of her hand and stared at it.

"No way,"

"I know! And look at the back! It's got writing!" Sally grabbed the picture and turned it over. Larry hunched over it and read the writing out loud.

"Doctor, I found this when I was going through my stuff, I thought you might want it. You'd better come visit me and Rory! From Amy."

The Doctor looked up from searching through books wildly and listened in on their conversation. They'd mentioned him, Amy and Rory! He had a right to listen.

"D'you think it's him?" Sally whispered quickly.

"I bet, I mean, who else is just called 'Doctor'? Anyway, it's got the police box in the photo! It has to be him!"

"Okay, but here's the problem," Sally said. "This guy here isn't the Doctor." She said, pushing her thumb down on the picture. "And the guy I crashed into isn't the Doctor either. _And _I have no idea who Amy and Rory are, the last time I saw him he was with some girl named Martha." The Doctor quickly put the book in his hand down and searched through his jacket pocket for the picture Amy had given him of him, Amy and Rory in front of the TARDIS. Sure enough, it was missing.

"Stupid," He whispered to himself. Well, he might as well go find out who these people are and how they know him now. Sally and Larry were still in the middle of their hushed conversation.

"Uh, hello, sorry. I couldn't help but overhear." He said, walking up to them. "But I think you might have my photo." He pulled the photo over the counter and grinned. "Yup! That's mine!" Sally stared at him in shock.

"You're the guy that I crashed into today!"

"Yeah, and you're the girl that crashed into me today, are we done? Wait…" The Doctor squinted at her. "Have we met? We've met, haven't we? Other than the whole 'crashing into me bit?'"

"Uh…" Sally looked over at Larry, who was still staring at the Doctor in shock. "D'you happen to know a guy named the Doctor?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," He grinned. "Hello. I'm the Doctor."

"No you're not! I've seen the Doctor, he looks nothing like you!" Larry exclaimed.

"Hang on…" The Doctor looked them over, then ran outside to the sidewalk, looking at the store sign. Larry and Sally heard a faint 'Aha!' and then the Doctor ran back in. "You and him!" He said, pointing at Sally and then Larry. "Sally Sparrow, right?"

"Yeah, but how d'you know me? You're not the Doctor! You look nothing like the Doctor!" The Doctor looked confused for a second.

"What? Of course I'm the- WAIT! I regenerated! Of course! I always forget that little detail!" Sally stared at him skeptically.

"_Regenerated?_ What on earth are you talking about?"

"It's confusing. I'm a time traveler-"

"Yeah, okay, we know that!" Sally interrupted.

"But I'm an alien, and it's confusing but when I die I change my face and everything so I can live. And here I am! Hello!" Sally crossed her arms and stared at the Doctor disbelievingly.

"You really expect me to just _believe _that? Where's your proof?"

"The photograph?" The Doctor asked.

"Tell me how you know us." Sally said, gesturing to herself and Larry.

"You met me when I was with Martha and then gave me the stuff to be able to help you get the TARDIS back to me when I got stuck in 1969, and beat the Weeping Angels." Sally stared at him again.

"Oh my god, it's really you?"

"Yeah, it's me. I've been going through this quite a lot lately…"

"Uh, right." Larry stammered. "Okay. So, why do you need a book with no title?" The Doctor looked at the photograph.

"I lost a bet. Turns out I'm rubbish at giant duck racing."

"Right…" Larry said. "Okay then."

"Well, I don't see what I need here, so, I'll be off then!" He took his photograph from the counter and smiled at them. "Nice seeing you again, believe me, I didn't expect it!" He walked out the door, realizing as he walked out he still had to find that stupid book.

Sally turned to face Larry. "That was, ah, interesting…" Larry smiled.

"You can say that again!"

"Was he wearing a bow tie?" Sally asked, smiling. From the outside, they heard a muffled yell coming from the Doctor.

"I HEARD THAT! It's COOL!" Sally burst out laughing, and Larry smiled.

"So, Sally, I had something I wanted to show you too…" She turned to face him expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I found another Easter egg on this DVD!" He said, showing her the box.

"Oh wow, really?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

"What'd it say?" Larry smiled.

"Why don't we figure it out together?"

"Alright," She said, noticing he was acting a bit strange. She grabbed the DVD and walked into the back room. Fingering the ring he was holding behind his back, Larry nervously walked in behind her.

* * *

**Yup. Just in case anyone didn't get it, he's proposing. 'Cuz I do think they're gonna date and get married and everything. And I know that this was absoluetely not clear, but my theory on how he proposes is that he makes a DVD Easter egg that asks her to marry him, because that's how they even got to know each other at all, through the DVD and Weeping Angels and stuff. **

**I'm gonna be posting another Doctor Who fic soon, I'm going to try to also get that up tonight, but no promises. **

**So, wanna wanna review? :) I'd like to know what you thought of the last chapter too, because I didn't get any reviews for it and I liked it, so if (WHEN :3) you review, tell me what you thought of this chappy and the last one!**


End file.
